Massaging Berries
by RinLune
Summary: Ichigo is trying to get a massage when a blue haired Greek god comes in and crashes the thought of relaxing. Soon the massage therapist aren't available and they have a room to themselves that is filled with oils and low lights.  Yaoi/BoyxBoy/Slash/Smut
1. Massaging Table

Ichigo sighed heavily relaxing in the massaging table waiting for the lady to come back and continue her job on the knots that are scattered along my back side and every where else. You may not believe this but massage therapists needs a massage once in a while as well. We get knots from getting rid of other peoples knots.

The door opened. I didn't even give an attempt to look up at her or who ever it was at the door that was letting the lavender scented air flow out of the room just a tad. Smelling some of the other scents from different rooms that are farther away. It mixed with the scents of lilac, honey, and mountain mist. All blending together wonderfully like a tropical rain forest.

"Excuse me but do you mind sharing a room? We got a emergency patient." Lifting up a hand and waving knowing what that meant. It meant that the patient paid double the amount to get it done right now. And I know it can be a pain in the ass if the person said no.

"Sure." Hearing a sigh of relief from the woman she left again but people were soon back setting up another table quickly and then left just as quickly. The woman came back ushering someone inside. Or sounded like it.

"Please go over here." Drowning out the rest of the sounds enjoying the steam that was coming up to my face from the vapor. A towel covering my head due to request. Including the steamer. I found it relaxes the person more during a massage.

"Wow he looks out of it ha ha ha." Being brought back by the crackling laughter that sent a jolt through me. Meaning I was so tired and he woke me up in the not so quite manner.

"Please try not to disturb him he's the only one who said yes." Hearing the woman whispered. The man grumbled a bit with a few sharp words as I heard him lay in the prepped and ready massaging table next to me knowing it's not that far away. Or close enough to if I raise my arm and stretch it out I could probably hold his shoulder. _But no matter who the hell it was I'm going to get my massage dammit._

"I'll be right back with another assistant. " The woman left once again it fell silent once more in the room. Relaxing in it almost falling into a meditation like stage with the sound effects I had her put on which were sounds of the ocean and birds.

"Ya look dead to the world." Hearing the husked voice that pulled me back. Doing a light growl lifting up my head and turning it feeling the towel slide off of my head and on to the resting space for my head, about to bark at him to shut it but found my words flying out the door. He was beautiful. Bright neon blue hair with eyes that were brighter than the blue sky that glows on us every moment of the day. Blue a peaceful soothing color was electrifying with this man. His skin tone was a perfect mesh with his eyes and hair that looked all natural_. Oh my god... why the fuck cant I get one of these guys in my job hours ?_

"The point of relaxing is being dead to the world."_ Though you can strike me dead with one look. Hell if he came in my work place I wouldn't even think about getting a massage of my own. Mmh._ He was like a Greek god with those well toned muscles. I so wanted to touch and get the knots out. Screw my knots I'll rub his any day. But knowing my luck that probably wouldn't ever happen. Even more with the place I work at that specializes in acupuncture and strange methods on getting the most impossible knots out. We include using our mouth on those. Don't ask but it works.

Seeing him smile would of made me fall to the ground if I were standing. Thankfully I was laying down. "Guess you have a point in that carrot-top. I'm Grimmjow thanks for lettin' me bunk here with ya." Shrugging a bit giving a half ass smile to him. If I had high blood pressure my blood would have just come flying out of my nose in a instant leaving me bone dry.

"No problem I work as a massage therapist to and know the pains of the emergency patient." Chuckled a bit in thought resting my head on the side of the cushion he barked out a sweet rippling laugh that I groaned to slightly. _My god once I leave this place I'm going to tell Shinji and Renji of this Greek god known as Grimmjow. They will be so jealous._

"That's just epic. A massage person getting a massage. Cant do it your self or have someone in your work do it for ya?" Going into thought about it immediately turning blue in the face which I think showed as his grin seemed to widen.

"It's not the massage your thinking about. And them ? Eh that's gross. " Shivering he chuckled once more before taking a breath. " Yeah havin' your employee's touchin' ya would be kind of weird. What kind of other massage is there?" Propping myself up on my elbows having my fingers run through my hair not noticing the admiring gaze of his that slid down my body that showed all that I seemed to forget at the moment.

"The place I work for specializes in acupuncture, and...different techniques to release knots. To sum it up we mainly use our mouth." He blinked stupidly at me not knowing his gaze was on my ass not a moment before I asked. "Your mouth? That's just wrong, well now I see why your even more disturbed with it." I gave a airy laugh to his words and leaned to the side getting a better view of him. Don't look at his junk, don't look at his junk. Forcing my eyes to stay on his illuminating eyes and kept repeating that. Soon forcing myself not to get hard.

"Believe it or not teeth can get more knots out than fingers. That and the sucking motion can also pull the muscle up slightly relieving more stress that the muscle is being put under. We use our hands for the areas where we wont dare put our mouth eeh. And to follow . Before you get all grossed out we do clean as we go. Because that's just gross to walk out with someones saliva all over your body." Explained my mind falling to my work that I did not miss. " For some reason I always got the horny women or the very chubby guys that is basically useless to use mouth because of how much fat is there. Not to be rude but I'm just saying it's not as effective." Blabbered out kind of disappointed and upset since Renji and Shinji get the hot guys. Grimmjow gave a light laugh about to say something we heard a loud bang. Looking up to the door no one came through. Allot yelling went on. More yelling came and then complaints.

"Great this doesn't sound like were getting our massage any time soon." Groaned sitting up, he growled. Knowing his frustration I stood up and grabbed the towel that I had been laying on and tied it around my waist. Looking at him giving a smile which threw him off a bit I think. " I'll go check it out. You just do your relaxing mojo thing since you paid extra. Might as well relax neh?" Questioned a bit but not expecting a answer. Leaving the room following the ruckus's. Soon seeing it a lot of people swarming around the area. Three people were on the floor along with two bowls that were empty. Steam lifted off of the floor. Yeah we're definitely not getting our massage. Ugh. Feeling luck hit me. I could give him a massage though.

Chuckling turning heading back to the room that was in the far back. The room I requested five months ago that was down it's own hall. Sliding the door open then back shut giving out a sigh. His eyes looked up at me fire hiding in them. I almost blew it off till they narrowed at me heatedly. _Oh please let him be gay_. Wished while rubbing the back of my head.

"Our masseuses and two buckets of boiling water colliding together with one klutz and a late appointment." He groaned not so quietly and rested his head lazily on the table. It looked like he was going to either explode in anger or frustration. And right now I'm quite curious to see both. But was really not in the mood to be in a room with a Greek god going on a rampage. Even if it made the back of my neck tingle in excitement.

"Fuck! And I paid- And they- Fuckers! I should rip off their tits and stick them down a garbage disposal! I knew as soon as I saw one of them stumble of their feet that it was a bad idea. But did I listen no! I just want to get what I fuckin' paid for!" He exploded in frustration and anger. Sitting down on the table I had been occupying before. Watching him start to hit the table with his fist and curse some more. His eyes glittering was beautiful and dangerous. His rants soon came to a end, he huffed and puffed obviously ready to snap again. Shit I should have the blue hair and he should have my orange. He obviously has a looser wire than me.

"You done?" His eyes snapped to me only smirking under them. God it felt like high school again with a burning death gaze like that. "Fuck you!" Feeling my lips pull up ward he was about to pounce on me and beat the shit out of me for that little twitch of my lips. "Well tell me when your done so I can speak." He growled deeply and leaned forward almost falling off of the table. Those eyes narrowing like sharp blades at me. "Your already speaking stupid fuck." Leaning back on the table having my hand rest on the cushion.

"Well I was going to offer to give you a massage but you seem to pissed to let me get it out." He blinked and fell silent minus the noise from the vapor steam machine and the nature sounds from the radio not to far away. He chuckled a bit before resting back on his hand like I did. Not able to resist the urge to drag my eyes along the planes of his chest that were sculpted to perfection. My eyes lingering on his stomach that looked sharp but smooth at the same time with the hard abs that are worthy of praise. Pulling my eyes back up reminding myself that I was openly eying him like a wild animal. When my eyes met his face he was grinning like a mad man.

"Alright Ichigo I'll take you up on that offer. I'm curious on this oral massage thing anyway." Feeling my heart leap to my throat to his words of acceptance. _Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Fuck you Shinji and Renji! I got my own piece of ass now! Whoot!_ Sliding off of the table and turned around letting my smile go wide as it would go. Suppressing the victory laugh as the image of me having one foot on a pancake like stack of Shinji and Renji in my head with my hands on my hips and a spot light shining down on me. Kneeling down next to the vapor grabbing the small case that I always seem to carry with me.

"Sit over here so I don't have to find another plug for this vapor machine." Not looking at him but sure I got a cocked up eye brow look from him. Settling my smile into my normal scowl as he silently did the command. Looking up at him almost falling to the floor in brain failure. His wonderful package was impressive. Holding a groan while standing.

"Seems like I cant get away from work." Said while unzipping the small case. His eyes sliding in it before another loud chime of laughter filled the room. I sighed heavily to the Christmas present given to me by Urahara who runs the massage shop I work at it was a portable massage stuff that we use. Hey it was a habit to carry it around. He wiped a tear that had formed in the corner of his eye before looking at me again which I held a deep scowl. "You bring your work with ya? Ha!"

"You want the massage or not?" Grumbled he chuckled before laying down like he was on the other table having his face rest in the proper area having mumbled something about not getting my towel in a twist. I should stab him with a needle hard for his laughing fit at this but didn't.

"So where do you guys not dare not to go with your mouth?" He asked relaxing into the cushion as I started to put needles in him quickly. His muscles only twitching once in a while to it. Feeling a smirk tug at my lips, I looked at the back of his head. "Every where that has cum on it." Feeling his muscles going rigid under my finger tips, his head lifted and looked back at me making my smirk go wider. "The places with cum our hands go." His eyes filled with that same heat and desire. I showed some teeth before looking back as his body wanting nothing more but to continue to caress it with my fingers.

"Is that even lega-AH! The fuck?" He looked at me baffled. I had just leaned forward and slid my teeth along one of the most tense area's I found that had knots with their own knots. His 'AH!' was a moan that was shot straight to my groin. Looking up at him cocking up a eye brow at him seeing his cheeks flush slightly. "Warn me next time !" He hissed before turning his head and placed it rather painfully in the cushioned space. Holding a chuckle before letting my fingers dance along his smooth skin. Letting a low growl out as I slid my teeth along his muscles once more, letting my tongue tease the warm flesh. Feeling his hips move slightly, hot heat curled in my stomach and started to pool to my groin. Not letting out the groan from he warm sensation. Dragging my tongue up catching a needle with it that made the needle rub against his muscles from the inside. Hearing his sigh and then a soft groan.

"This mouth thing isn't so bad-AH dammit! Your going to keep doing that when I don't expect it huh you kinky ass bastard." Not able to stop a laugh from rolling off of my lips warming the already heated skin beneath me that flushed slightly. "I would never. Your mouth is just held shut by the head rest. Trust me there are much louder people than you." He scoffed, feeling his back stiffen once more when I dragged my tongue along his spine just to taste him. And he tasted like blue berries. It was wonderful. Scraping my teeth along getting to a needle taking it between my teeth and swirled it around before pulling it around and dropping it in my hand. His low grunting moans filled the room. Boldly having my hand slid down his hips adding soft then hard pressure along the way to his ass.

"Mh." Grunting a bit as he raised his hips a bit to make my hands cup his ass even more. Damn. Pressing my now painful erection against the table so it wouldn't seem I have a hard on to him who could easily see I had one if he looked in that direction. Pulling my lips to the back of his neck raiding it pulling needles away and dropping it to the small pile I had started on the curve of his back. Hearing a growl come up his chest and out. It was sexy and dark that sounded like he wanted to fuck me. Oh please let that happen.

"Ah!" Finding his tender spot that rested low on his neck that was almost on his shoulder. Pulling at the skin then sucking feeling his ass rub into my hands more. Continuing moving my hands in a massaging manner he groaned and rested further down. "Fuck. I think I would of heard of a massage like this already. Or you guys would be popular." Pulling my mouth away for only a brief speech wanting to get back to the sweet skin immediately. "We're new. Started out like nine months ago. " Pushing my lips back sliding my teeth along the skin of his ear making him shudder. Sliding my hands down further to the thick thighs that are pure muscle.

"Damn what do you do all day? I never met someone with so much knots." Said with a tint of happiness shining through. He groaned as my fingers slid along the inside. Biting the side of his neck before leaving and heading down taking a quick moment to take the small bundle of needles and put them in the container that they had came in. Returning my mouth on him, tasting his hips that now had more of a guy taste. A musk like taste. I don't know just a guy taste that stained your tongue pleasantly. Lapping my tongue on his hip more wanting the taste to be there forever.

"I am a constructor." Giving a slight laugh to that. _Well that explains everything. _"Must be pretty good to pay double." Said before blowing cool air on his hip. Seeing a light case of goosebumps form. Smirking a bit moving to a new area that I was eager to explore. Dipping my tongue in the dip of his ass feeling his whole body tense but then release to my hands pressing against his back and rubbing upwards. "Y-yeah the best." He struggled to get out. Sliding my hands down caressing each curve of his. The soft now some what salty skin was memorizing. Feeling the want to get to the front to explore that area. _Shit my cock hurts_ . Pressing harder against the table to get something out of it. But didn't get a damn thing.

Holding a evil chuckle as I dipped my tongue down further in the crease before moving my mouth along biting the large muscle letting it slide out slowly. Feeling veins pull away from each other under the pressure. Moving my hands further in pulling softly having his legs just part a bit. Loving the submission from him, knowing from the looks of him he was clearly the dominant type. Pulling my mouth away not letting my raspy breathing be heard. This was torture and pleasure at the same time. Feeling my pre-cum slide down my shaft slowly made me want to just fuck him. Or him fuck me I really don't care which way it goes. Being bolder as I scraped my teeth downward, having my tongue quickly tease the puckered entrance that seemed so clean. Clean men are good men. Catching his moan, his hips circled and pushed up surprising me. It had my tongue pushing in slightly. I pulled back hearing a soft chuckle from him.

"Then don't tease berry if you don't wanna take it on." Gaping at the back of his head like a stupid idiot till he turned it and gave me a award winning smile. Leaning forward having a hand remove from his thigh to his back giving him my own devilish smirk. "I can take you on any time I want blue berry if you wanna go at it. But that would defeat the purpose of getting a oral massage. Ya'd only get more knots." Sliding my other hand between his cheeks prodding the entrance. He glared at me a bit as fire raised in the now dark sapphire blue eyes. Pulling my hand away and then my body before giving him a friendly smile.

"Which is not good on my job description." Oh how the thought of just dropping my towel and going at it was just a fine idea. Grimmjow's eyes were burning my skin. They held no shame as he openly checked me out. And watched intently as I returned my mouth the the thick muscle. "So ya go any where with that mouth that doesn't have cum right?" Giving Grimmjow a questioning look before getting it. Pushing my tongue passed the puckered entrance and a tight ring. He sucked in a breath before dropping his head. Letting my little desire be filled for the moment . Pulling his legs further apart having my tongue slide in deeper and swirl around. Grimmjow moaned rotating his hips trying to take me in deeper. His moans got louder and deeper. My hands rubbing out knots from his thighs and calves. We didn't notice two women at the door blushing the color of Renji's hair before just sliding the door shut leaving.

"Shit!" Grimmjow flipped over making me lose balance for a moment. Gaining it he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me on him. His lips flattening mine, not having a slight chance of wining. His tongue shot into my mouth immediately without waiting. Moaning as he sucked on my tongue and bit it slightly before releasing. Feeling his hands slide down my back scratching. Pulling back a bit his lips of fire went to my neck and bit harshly. Feeling blood slide down a part of my neck, but he caught the little droplets with his tongue and licked the area it came from as an apology. Grinning I grabbed his hands and pulled them up having my back bend further away. He growled glaring at me heatedly.

"I'm not done massaging you yet." Huskily whispered grasping his aching member that was standing very proud and very tall. Or long. If his eyes could darken more they would have. He smirked letting me slide out of his grasp and laying on his back this time not caring if he is sticking out to the world. No shame. None at all. But he didn't have to be, he had nothing to be ashamed of. Even more of that load. "Like what you see berry?" Finding my gaze had dropped and admired his equipment. Pulling my gaze back to him before smirking. "You'll find out soon." Grimmjow shuddered as I reached over grabbing two clean needles and put them on his temples. He arched a brow at me in question at why they were there.

"It relieves emotional stress." He let out a loud echo of laughter making me look at his face in question this time. His eyes landing on me fire swimming in the pools of blue. "The only emotional stress I have right now is sexual tension. Ha ha ha!" Shaking my head a bit he shut up almost instantly when I took a perked nipple into my mouth. Scraping my nails along his chest feeling the small bumps of knots. Working on them soon the room was filled with a mixture of hysteric laughter, angry cries, and just plain sobbing.

"And then the fucker j-just decides he needs a break! I have a hot fuse I know god dammit but he's worse and he is the one who wants to take a break and see other people? I mean what the fuck? I hate fucking Nnoitra when he does this! He always goes back to the same damn blond! I just want to break it off already but no I never listen to that! Fucker I should chop off his dick!" He shouted I got to the small trail of blue hair. Dragging my chocolate gaze up to his . He was just sobbing like a baby while looking severely pissed off. That is the manliest crying I ever seen. Sucking on the trail making his eyes drift to me finally. Nipping at it he moaned out with a cry. Sliding my hands up his thighs enjoying the skin. Grabbing his cock watching him wither to my touch.

"He wouldn't even touch my dick like this unless I was being bottomed. Which is a rare occasion by the way. I really just wanna kill him at times and fire him. Yeah that's right the prick works for me! Nhh!" He moaned loudly as my hand slid down his shaft then back up quickly and tightened my grip. He rested his head against the padding giving a sigh that told me he just gave up on everything emotional. His head shot up as I licked the slit of his cock. Astonished he just gaped at me. Taking the head in to my mouth lowering further not taking my eyes off of him.

"Damn-IT!" Taking him all in and swallowing suddenly his hips jerked upward making me gag just a bit. Pulling back getting a breath before pulling forward. Having my hands hold his hips and pull forward. Grimmjow's moans drowned out the sounds of the vapor and the nature sounds. Going harder down, one of his hands made it to my head and tangled in the spiky orange locks tightly. Moaning while swallowing him he whimpered and mumbled something about wishing Nnoitra doing something like this.

"I'm gonna come." Grimmjow said through tightly closed lips. Not caring going further down picking up the pace. His hips bucking feeling the salty liquid filled my mouth. It had it's own taste different from others. It was very nice. Swallowing I pulled back and licked it away. Grimmjow breathed heavily as I just bit the inside of his thigh knowing that's where most of the knots appear. Moving swiftly having my knee between his and my other knee on the other side of his leg. Going forward smirking at him removing the needles from his temples.

"You should dump his ass and go with me instead." Watching a smile tug hard at Grimmjow's lips a considerate look was pasted on his face. "If that's so I might just make you quit your job. " Letting out a low laughter leaning forward nipping at his chin a bit. "Or I can just do girls. I almost puke at the sight of their naked bodies." He hummed slightly lowering his head brushing his lips against mine. "Tempting. Very tempting. I'll have to think about that one. " Reaching to my small pack that rested on the seat and grabbed a card. Placing it on his chest he grabbed it and looked at it.

"Call if you made up your mind about it." Grimmjow's eyes slid to me then to the card before returning to me. "I'll call about it Friday when I have a day off." Grinning a bit pressing our chests together that sent a jolt of electricity through me. "Sounds good. AH-nh!" His smile widened as he suddenly grabbed my weeping cock. Moaning deeply pushing forward in his hand. "Sneaky ass-Ah nh." Dropping my head on his chest getting a chuckle. "Get used to it." My hips jerking forward. Oh yes Shinji and Renji would definitely be jealous.

* * *

Author's Note : Hello! This is my first story on this site. Or one shot it all depends on if I get a responce to this. So I hope you enjoyed their little massaging fit and leave a review =)

Words: 4 6 2 7


	2. Idle Minds

Ichigo's P.O.V.

Sighing contently while picking up a basket of towels that were either covered in oils, cum, or just things you don't even want to know about. Ignoring everything around me as I headed towards downstairs to throw the load of towels in the wash. Everything around me is loud and didn't penetrate my thoughts of the still fresh Grimmjow. So Shinji dancing to Renji's singing didn't come through, or how Urahara's relentless flirting with his best friend Yoruichi while getting yelled at by her daughter Soi-Fon to stop, didn't stop. Nor how Jinta or Ururu following me trying to make my life hell once again with oiled covered stairs with a small blown up kid pool of Urahara's special flavored massaged cream at the bottom.

"Ichigo wait- Watch ou- oh! Eh ow." Falling down the steps, the basket flung forward getting a head start. Grunting and groaning all the way down then was instantly covered in a thick cream . Pulling up gasping for air as towels landed around the room. Sighing heavily resting my head on the bubbled up plastic just staring up at the ceiling that was a off color of blue which pulled the anger that was about to come forth down to the back of my mind and pulled Grimmjow back. It was almost Friday and I couldn't stop thinking about him at all. Our separation was hot and awkward. The hot part was him letting me get off in his hand. And then the awkward part were the faces the therapists and some guests gave us. I never seen someone other than myself blush so much at once. They knew and it was just plain awkward. I didn't even try to explain that I was mainly doing oral massage.

Seeing Shinji peer over the top of the banaster along with Renji. Renji fell into a fit of laughter at the sight of me covered in the orange cream colored goop. Getting a wary look from Shinji once more. I have been getting those all week since I apparently walk into walls and mumbled something about friday is near in a zombie like tone.

"Aw that's not fun at all ! You didn't even yell at me!" Jinta hissed out through his teeth jumping over the sleek step landing on the next one. He stomped down the stairs angrily followed by Ururu who seemed apathetic towards the whole thing. Jinta pulled himself over the rail and landed on the other side of the floor to avoid the splotches of cream and oil that had came with me down the stairs, not minding the towels much since he wore shoes. His face flushed a dark red color, I just wanted Friday to come so I can taste Grimmjow again. Mh Grimmjow...

"Oie carrot top what's wrong with you? You normally yell at me or try to beat me up or something! What's with the stupid look on your face. Hey I'm talking to you!" He jumped in the pool and landed on my stomach, making me shoot up and him fall backwards landing on the floor with his feet dipping in the pool of cream. Coughing hard Shinji made his way down the stairs making sure he was avoiding the oil. He smiled a bit in success . Renji followed after him but wasn't so lucky.

"AH!" Yelped as Renji fell forward knocking Shinji down making them both tumble Turning quickly only to slip curse the lube-cream-like-stuff Urahara makes! The grunting and oofs came quickly as I tried to get to my feet or at least fling myself out of the pool or out of the way of the rag doll bodies. Feeling doom fall upon me as heavy weights pushed my body further into the cream that now submerged my whole body. Pushing up with my arms trying to get some sort of levrage. Shooting up feeling either Renji or Shinji roll off of my back.

"Gah ahk." Coughing loudly with someone else. Loud laughter echoed through the room._Damn you Jinta! _Growling at him while turning pushing Shinji off of my legs. The taste of the cream filling my mouth. A sweet mango taste filling my sense's and it made my tongue slightly numb, just having a slight tingle. Wiping my face off of the cream and glaring up at Jinta who was kneeling down to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Ichi are you okay?" Shinji groaned out rubbing the back of his head with a hand and looked at it making sure no blood was there. Groaning slightly pulling myself up in a sitting position. Giving him a quick nod before pushing my hands on the bottom of the pool and pulling my legs towards me and created some balance. A bubbling noise came from the cream. Looking down along with Shinji to see air bubbles popping up from under the cream. A arm shot out and grabbed the side of the pool. Shinji suddenly fell to the side half in the pool and half out of it. Renji shot out from the cream gasping for much needed out. Whipping around and glaring at us the best he could with cream dripping in his eyes.

"What the hell are you trying to do kill me? The last thing I want to be killed by is oral massage cream that tastes like shit! Gah gross! Damn you Jinta come here you damn brat I'm going to make sure you wont ever be able to feel your ass again!" Renji put a hand on my head and grabbed Shinji's shirt to pull him up out of the pool and lunge towards Jinta who gave a scream before running away having Renji slipping after him.

"Mah, mah what a troublesome two. They are spreading the cream further in the shop. " Jumping slightly turning. Urahara was standing next to the pool with the fan waving in his face. When did he get down the stairs? He was always creepy moving around like some ghost or something. Shinji looked my way then up at Urahara. "Please don't tell us we are the ones who have to clean this mess." Urahara's smile widened. I felt a deeper pit of doom start to roll around in my stomach. Oh please no. "I think we'll leave that to the Abari siblings. Ichigo-Kun pick up the towels and wash them. After you both wash yourselves of course. Minimal mess as possible or you'll be helping the brothers with the mess." He sang slightly at the end turning heading towards Yoruichi whom was waiting for him at the other side of the shop. Shaking my head groaning a bit looking at Shinji. He smiled widely before laughing. "Come on lets get this stuff off." Nodding a bit, we used each other as leverage to get out.

We got to the back in the shower scrubbing the cream away as best as we could. I stared up at the pastel green ceiling that was colored glass. The walls have flowers going up them and are covered in plastic so no one would ruin the paint job. The area was 50 feet wide and long with massage tables in the middle and baskets of stuff that is needed to do a massage on the side of each table. A fire spray hose above each massage table so when we would do our oral massage it would wash away the saliva. That and the heat of the water helps relax muscles. A steam machine was on each side of the wall so a patient wouldn't catch a cold draft. The finishing touch on the room is a sound system next to the door since no water gets there that plays soft music. The design of the room was created by Urahara. He's a genius I tell you.

"Hey Ichi what's been on your mind?" Pulling my attention off of the well decorated room to Shinji. A concerned look was pasted on his face. Giving a shrug turning having my head doused in the water. "Nothin' important." Simply said earning a growl from Shinji. The thoughts of that day came back into my mind fresh.

Eight Days Ago at the spa.

"Get used to it." His deep husky voice made my skin crawl in delight. Bucking further into his hand wanting more friction. Grimmjow chuckled lowly and gripped my cock tighter making a whine escape from between my lips. His hand slid down and jerked upwards harshly making everything start to go fuzzy and white. Mewling into his chest while holding on to his wide shoulders for support. I swear a purring like noise came from him sounding incredibly sexy. "Hey Ichigo you didn't get your massage did you?" Moaning louder as his hand made a quicker pace. "N-no hah mmh." Pushing my hips forward, looking up at him. He smirked widely and tightened his grip more. _Fuck._

"Good." Feeling a bit disappointment when he released my almost blue erection. Grimmjow slid his hands down my thighs going behind then slid up cupping my ass. Wiggling a bit teasing. His smile got wider. "Why?" Questioned he only chuckled slightly before gripping tightly and flipping our position on the massage table. "AH! Mmh" Shock pulsing through me as his finger invaded my throbbing hole. Hearing him hiss slightly. "Jesus your tighter than hell." Only moaning to his words as his finger slid in deeper, spreading my legs wider hearing him moan to the sight._ Yes._ Moaning deeply moving my hips faster on his hand.

Barely able to pull open my eyes looking up at him. His eyes dark with lust. "Told you that you were a kinky ass." He whispered once more before nipping at my ear. Moaning feeling those finger curl and go deeper searching, rubbing different area's. Sucking in a breath when his finger just barely brushed the bundle of tight nerves. Pushing deeper to get them back there. Missing, giving a small whine that was mixed in with a moan. He slid in another finger and curled his fingers deep brushing the nerves head on. "AH!" Missing his smirk as my eyes screwed tightly shut. "Found it finally." Feeling tears prick at my eyes to the sensation. "Grimmjow a-ah nh."

He slid down my chest pressing open mouth kisses down along the way. Pulling my eye lids open that trembled wanting to fall back closed, but they widened when Grimmjow's tongue slid out from between the soft plush of his lips licking the bead of cum that had formed on my cock. "Mmh" His eyes darting to mine making everything feel hotter. He didn't remove his eyes from mine as his tongue slid further down coating my cock in saliva before taking it in his mouth. Hollow heat sucked hard. A loud moan came from me all body control seemed to be non-existent. His fingers dived as far in as they could.

"Hn a-ah Gim-mah!." Grimmjow's chuckle shot through me like lightning. _Oh god._He pulled back and bit my hip. No air in my lungs only able to squeak lightly before sucking in a deep breath of air. Gasping for air to come back, feeling a smirk being pulled on his lips. Much to my disappointment he removed his fingers, everything gone. "Ichigo." He purred out as he dragged his hands up my body caressing and savoring the feel. "Ichigo." Grimmjow said slower and deeper making my eyes pull back open just to look at him. God he looked liked a cat crawling up my body with a stare that can paralyze someone. Oh wait that someone is me.

"Mmh." He bit down on a carmel colored nipple enjoying the shivering and the whimper like moan that came out of me. Grimmjow gave my nipple a admiring smile before coming up further biting and sucking greedily. Fidgeting under him having my hands lay on top of his his that were by my neck. He made it to my lips and just hovered. "Well are you just going to lay there or do something?" His voice rippling through me made me come out of the fog he had put me in. Not thinking much about it when I closed the gap between our lips. His tongue shot in my mouth eagerly . One of his hands pulled out from underneath mine and slid back down between our lightly pressed bodies and grabbed my erection once again and pressed it against his revived one.

"Mh." He started to pump hard making a quick pace. Having my free hand go behind his head and dig into those blue locks that were soft. Maybe the only things incredibly soft about him period. Scraping my finger nails on his scalp earning a groan from him. Feeling my hips lock a deep moan coming up as heat boiled and curled around in my stomach and shot out. The fog shot back making everything fuzzy. "Ah hah ah!" His moan followed mine a short moment after. Staying there gaining our whits back. When I could comprehend he weighed a lot I groaned. "Fuck." Grumbled out watching him raise his head. A smug smirk plastered on his lips. Even if it was smug, it is hot.

"Not yet. I only paid for a two hour session." Chuckling tiredly to his words. Feeling Grimmjow nuzzle my neck almost lovingly. But whatever he meant it to be I found it rather sweet. His eyes met mine again they seemed lighter this time but lust still swam around in them hungrily. "I'll definitely call you on Friday." Smirking as well letting my hand drop from his hair to his cheek. "I'll be looking forward to it then." We cleaned ourselves up with the towels before leaving the room and dressing. When we made it out in the lobby two female massage therapists looked up at us then blushed profusely before looking away. Looking around more everyone had a eye on us and seemed to have a tint of pink on their cheeks.

"Ah man." Having a hand drape over my face, Grimmjow chuckled. "With a vocal range like yours I'm not surprised they heard." Shooting a glare at him only making him smile widely. "Shut up you giant blue Greek monkey on steroids." Hissed stomping out of the store with his laughter echoing after me._ Fucker._

Present Time 

"Ichi your getting hard. And what the hell are you talking about Greek monkey?" Shaking my thoughts away looking over at Shinji who seemed very scared for my health at the moment. "N-nothing." Watching him cross his arms and walk over to me till he was a few feet in front of me. "Nothing my ass. No ones cock just twitches up and down because it wants to. Now spill the beans! You've been acting all funny since the day you came back from the spa. You never hide things from me!" That's right I didn't gloat about my findings. Mainly because I would have been teased half to death by almost everyone. Sighing heavily having a hand go on my shoulder and rub out some knots. "I kind of met someone and he's gonna call this Friday." Shinji giggled and wiggled his brows a bit before leaning more forward. "Is he hot?" Smirking automatically. "Oh yeah."

Turning to the shower spray and groaning pleasurably to the heat. "So what's his name? That's if you remembered his name. I know how you are with names. And faces." Shinji said moving next to me to share the spray. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." He gave a dissapointing look to me. "Fine. By the way your dick twitching is really creepy. You should have that looked at."

"Be quite." Shinji laughed loudly showing his piano like grin. Shaking my head looking at the water that fell on us lightly and pattered against the floor soothingly. _I wonder how Grimmjow is doing anyway._

Grimmjow's P.O.V .

Having my fingers pressed my temples having them go in ciricular motions trying to get rid of a threatening headache. Which would be the millionth one this week. It's either someone going on about wanting a raise, threatening to quit, yelling some stupid thing, blue prints being lost, or some shit like that. Most of the complaints coming from my so called lover Nnoitra. Who made every complaint imagienable to man kind. And who the hell knows maybe some that weren't even human.

"Nnoitra I told your ass once or maybe even twice before. Who the fuck knows. I gave you this job so you didn't feel worthless while trying to get a damn job in the 'underworld' so don't fuckin' complain about it! Either quit or shut the fuck up." Growled lowly at him not having my eyes open. But already knowing he narrowed his eyes into slits at me ready to bark something else at me that I didn't want to hear but will say it anyway because he feels the need to do it no matter what. "And there you said last night you'll listen to anything I said. Tch fuckin' liar. Your all sweet when you wanna fuck but when it comes to actually staying to what you say it's like 'No fucking way' well fuck you ya damn prick." Growling lightly having my eyes slide open to burn a glare into his head. Who knows maybe he'll get the picture that I've been listening to him for two hours already and all together hours this week? Well over forty. Since you know he lives with me and feels the need to go on about it there as well. So much for your home sweet home.

"Fuck all of this. Where's a stress pill when you need it?" Grumbled I have been saying it all week just to keep the day brighter. Every time I say it a certain strawberry floats into mind. Ichigo's moans stilled echoed in my mind, how he moaned my name, and moaned to everything I did to him. Nnoitra has to much pride for to much moaning. Even more names. Ichigo had gotten me hard twice and three more times through out the day, and god knows how many more hard ons I got when he just randomly popped up in my head. How many times have I picked up the phone to call him? To many to count. Feeling a strong crave to just hear his deep voice that made me shiver every time he spoke. Not even Nnoitra and I had that kind of attraction when we first met. Or chemistry. Ichigo and I just seemed to click. And damn if that didn't turn me on more.

"Then go fuckin' take it. Stress this and that. You don't know how much stress I go through and you don't even bother to ask. No you just go and get a massage out of fuckin' no where." Nnoitra said with a sour face, I remembered when I came home and he was watching tv. He just gave me the strangest look and asked what the hell was up. Apparently I looked to happy for my own good and it was making him more wary then when I was pissed. Mmh it explained why the girls were running away from me but ducking behind corners watching me when I was walking to my condo. "I only wished I could take it. Then why don't you tell me Nnoitra since you have the need to shove everything else down my throat today?" Throwing a look at him that made his scowl get deeper.

"I don't feel like telling your ass." He turned and walked out of the office. A long stressful sigh slid out of my lips. Fuck waiting till Friday. I got out the small laminated business card from my back pocket and stared at the number before getting my cell phone out and dialing the numbers. Pushing the phone to my ear as it rang. About to hang up on the fifth time when a annoying voice rang. "Urahara's Shop slash Massage therapy what the hell do you want?- AGH What the hell!" _Is that a freaking kid? Why is there a damn kid answering the fucking phone for a business? _

"Sorry about that. Hello and thanks for calling Urahara shop and massage therapy, I'm Shinji what is it that I can do for you? And you fuckin' brat don't anwser the freaking phone." This Urahara place is leaving some first impression. Staying silent for a moment while information processed in my head that this place was obviously crazy and had unique people. Like Ichigo. "I want to schedule an appointment." Feeling a drop in my stomach when it hadn't been Ichigo to answer but hey his mouth may be on some guy. No chick yes chick. The thought of him biting a different guy makes me feel slightly pissed.

"Okay when would you like to come in? We have a day open nex-no I don't want your god damn foot up my ass now get the hell out or I'll tell Urahara that you didn't clean up the cream in the janitors closet. " _Cream? What the fuck is up with this place? _"Sorry again anyway we have a opening next Monday at noon. The earliest we have. Hello?" Pursing my lips giving a dull gaze to the door Nnoitra had left from. Another week or so with all of that waiting at home to blow up at me? Hell no.

"I want one tomorrow." Hearing a air like scoff from him. "Join the clu- Dammit you fucking brat I'm going to kill you! Renji come get the phone right now!" Yanking the phone away from my ear as a loud clattering noise came from the other end. _And this is suppose to be a relaxing like place? No wonder Ichigo went to a different place to get his own massage._

"Hey sorry about all the ruckus my brother is a pain. Anyway yeah the earliest we got is monday next week." Rubbing a temple once more holding a irritating growl. "Tomorrow I'll come in at twelve with double payment. Just make it happen." Snapped slightly at the new person who didn't seem half as annoying as the other male did. Maybe because there was a fucking brat there. "Neh, neh, neh,neh, neh pineapple head!" Was shouted on the phone, wincing hearing a growl from the man. "Jinta, Tessai is coming." A softer voice came I almost praised the girl voice. A shriek then came I sighed the mans voice pulled me out of my misery. "Alright then. I'm sure we can try and squeeze you in some where. Um... ah here come in at eleven thirty Mr..." I won! "Jeagerjaques." A suck of breath came in. "As in Jeagerjaques construction? Sorry alright your scheduled." Giving a nod before hanging up even though I knew he didn't know about it.

"Ah yes." Leaning back in the chair with a content smile._ Cant wait for tomorrow._

Ichigo's P.O.V. 

Watching very amused at Tessai practically strangling Jinta who kicked his legsd out rapidly to get away from the monster sized man. Someone would think he had a growing disorder or something because he's so big. Hearing a sigh and Renji hanging up the phone he came over and watched his brother being strangled for a few moments before taking a large breath of air. "We got a push appointment tomorrow. Can you take him?" Frowning a bit I didn't want to be busy at all knowing that Grimmjow is going to call tomorrow. "No sorry I'm busy enough. I got to fold all those towels, clean the bathrooms, and so on. I cant do the massaging." He smiled and poked my shoulder. "Come on it's Mr. Jeagerjaques ." Cocking up a eyebrow at him to the name. "Are you sure it's the guy your thinking about?" He shrugged and gave another sly smirk. "Your just gonna have to find out." Chuckling a bit shaking my head. "Sorry your on your own on this one."

"Aww come on." Shaking my head having a hand up to stop any further protests. "No. Ask Shinji." He groaned looking over at Shinji that was being held by Urahara who had a butcher knife ready to decapitate Jinta. "Yeah right..."

* * *

Words: 4,220

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm still unsure about this series so please drop a review if I should really continue this or not.


	3. Eyes on Me

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

_It's Friday, it's Friday, it's Friday._Kept repeating over and over again in my head as I tried to ignore the loud yelling of the early morning as everyone got ready for the beginning of the day. It was the second worst part about coming to work early in the morning. Everyone is going absolutely insane to get everything ready that you just wanna be late and be scolded by Urahara. I had done it like five times now. But stopped since a whole lot of us did it at the same time once and had thirty minutes to prepare everything. And that means getting the oils ready, cleaning the bathroom, tables, floors, setting up the music, and the worst of all that day Renji's brother was here early. That literally spelt suckers in big bold letters using massaging foam in the front room. So no one was late anymore, sadly including Urahara who 'accidentily' missed the bus and had to wait for another. On the other hand it was just so lovely coming to work and everything is ready and everyone is settled down just waiting for their appointments to show up. And it's just perfect. Till that little bastard Jinta comes along to torture us. He comes here on his own by the way. Can you get a restraining order against a twelve year old?

Sighing heavily having the mop shove in to the murky water that the bucket held, having it swish around a few times before pulling it out and draining it. The pale white water was filled with polish of sorts and a very light rose scent. It gave me the urge to puke since I smell it seven days a week. But I could say that to every other scent we have here. We have all scents besides one. Blueberry. Grimmjow tasted like blue berries. Speaking of Grimmjow I never left the sight of a phone just in case if he calls. Well I want him to call. I mean dammit it's the only thing that keeps me motivated right now ! And keeps me from breaking out into hysteric laughter going completely banana's. And I've done that before, it's a side personality I call Shiro. Bi-polar I am and fucking proud.

"Ichigo. Ichigo? Ichigo!" Snapping out of my thoughts and turned sharply only to slip on the wet floor and land in the bucket taking it with me to the floor. The rose scented liquids spilt across the floor and soaked the backside of my body. Glaring up at where the voice came from, which belonged to one of our female massage therapists Rangiku Matsumoto. She stared down at me with her hands on her hips and an amused expression across her face. How I was half tempted to hit her with the dirty mop or pull her down to the floor with me. Gagging a bit to the last thought because her boobs will smash anything if it's in front of her. And I'm no fan of those fun pillows. Or any fun pillows for that fact.

Taking notice of what she was wearing and almost puked. She was wearing a two piece bikini that had a police badge on her left breast, sirens on her bottom part and then a cop hat on the top of her head pinned there by the looks of in my nature I shall not say it out loud. I shall not say what's on my mind. "The fuck are you wearing? You look like a fucking creep. " She scowled at me a bit with a pout before shaking it off and leaning forward pointing a long delicate finger my way.

"Me the creep? Your the one who's stalking a phone like Renji stalks food. And you've been cleaning the same place for ten minutes. Why?" Not feeling like telling her. If I told her I wouldn't hear the end of it. And neither would Grimmjow when he calls she'd be sure to be right next to the phone just to answer it just to piss me off even further. Shaking my head suddenly feeling how disgusting the cool water was and knowing where all the stuff on the floor has been grossed me out even further. Quickly pulling myself off of the floor, having the bucket pull up straight. She eyed me waiting for a reply but I just decided to the very mature thing and ignore her. What? Women usually go away if you ignore them! Right?

"Ichigo I'm still waiting for an answer." She said trying to pry me of the information I was oh so fond of at the moment. _There is no way in fucking hell that I would tell her that I was crushing on a taken man who was about to call today. Well at least I hope he calls. No he will call! I hope. Ugh I hate this doubt. I wish the bastard would just call already_. On Q the phone rang. I dropped the mop that I had started to use to pick up the water and drain it in the bucket. Sliding over she tried to beat me going in front of me. Growling lightly grabbing her shoulders with both hands and pulled myself up jumping over her like the game of frog that kids play.

"No way in hell!" She squeaked to the sudden pressure on her shoulders. I smirked in victory but it quickly faded as soon as Jinta got to the phone. Throwing myself over the counter hearing Jinta scream as I tackled him to the ground and grabbed the phone. "Grimmjow?" Quickly said with hope raising inside of me. Why did I care this much anyway? His blue hair came back into mind along with his body of a god. _Oh yeah now I remember._Chuckled slightly ignoring the dead silence from the other end of the phone. Clearing my throat shaking my head quickly. "Urahara's shop and massage therapy this is Ichigo how can I help you?" Said with my hope dropping down to my feet to the voice that came through. Just one of our normals or whatever people call them.

Hanging up the phone looking over at Matsumoto who was smirking at me widely like she had just found the grand prize. _Oh shit. _She came forward and leaned against the desk with her smile going wider. "So who is this Grimmjow? I-chi-go? " She said slowly and extra slow on Grimmjow. Flushing a color of pink cursing my blood that loves to go to my cheeks. Why couldn't I be like a person that can never blush? It would make my life a lot easier. And not many people would keep teasing me.

"It's no one." Spat out turning heading away from the phone she just followed along like a curious puppy. I wanted to die. Plain out die. _Now she knows his name! No! _Feeling doom crash over me out of no where. Much like a bat out of hell. But not quite. A bat out of hell is when Renji's parents decide not to cook dinner and leave Renji to starve. On top of it all his brother Jinta is a semi good cook and just dangles food in front of him before eating it quickly making Renji suffer that much more. Which is slightly funny when he falls to the floor and whines like a little girl who lost her barbie. That is right before he calls me and asks for food. And when I say yes he literally sprints all the way to my house and slams into my door knocking it down, and then shoots around the corners of my house like a bat out of hell going towards the kitchen where I have Yuzu behind me for protection. She learned the first time not to welcome him while holding the precious food he was about to eat.

Never again will she do that. Rapid dog going ape shit on noodles. That's quite a sight to see. Or well my sister half wore it instead of saw it. But anyway you get it right? This was just plain horrible! Matsumoto is all about the juicy details. And now since she has once part she wants all. No matter the cost. Even if it's my life. I made a sour face to the thought as she trotted after me when I went faster and faster. Going past Shinji grabbing his arm.

"Okay I am sure I can hold my piss for a few more minuets!" He yelped out as I dragged him along down the hall. Matsumoto squealed and tried to catch us. But I'm known for my speed in running away. Or just running period. Slamming into the some what dirty janitors closet that still had evidence of yesterdays cream pool prank. Turning to Shinji giving him a desperate look. He sighed heavily before smiling just a bit while rubbing the back of his head slightly with a free hand.

"Jeez your helpless without me. I better get something back later." Nodding a bit getting out of the way of the entrance that Matsumoto was now pounding against. He slid out and started to speak to her. Leaning my ear against the closed door trying to get what they were saying. But with the music playing and everyone else getting ready it sounded nothing like it should. It just sounded like muffles. I did catch them both squealing and then running off. Confused I opened the door and peered out it making sure the cost is clear from the boobie demon. Sighing in relief before exiting the closet completely having it quietly shut behind me. Looking where ever they may have run off to . I didn't see anything to squeal about.

Shrugging lightly it was followed by a sigh of relief. Now all I need to do is avoid her for the rest of the day without being questioned. No one will notice me running away from her right? Hah yeah right. Scoffed heading towards the break room to throw on a new pair of close hating the fact that I'll smell like this stuff all day. Nothing more than I hate then smelling like a fruity flower. Fruit from the soap I actually use and then this gross stuff. Getting in the break room they were all bickering loudly in excitement.

"What's going on?" Questioned stepping further away from Matsumoto who was across the room. But still she's like a cat. And a fearless one at that. Matsumoto smiled widely at me. Putting up my arms slightly in defense worried that she'll trample me with those head lights of hers. But she seemed to blow it off and just keep smiling. Soon now squealing and jumping._ What is going on?_"Again I ask , What's going on?" Confused standing there Shinji smiled over at me and cracked his knuckles before stretching out his arms. "I got myself a hot guy to suck on. That's what." Matsumoto stopped her squealing and shot him a glare. "You mean I got myself a hot man to suck on. Not you. You got the last hot guy! " Dully staring at them not really having time for this.

"That's because I am awesome." Shinji shined with pride and no one could take that away. Not even if they left him half dead in a ally. He'll still be shining with pride. Or after glow depending how far gone he is. Matsumoto went slightly red in the face and started to yell at him. They all soon joined in. Renji claiming he saw the customer first and in that should have the rights to do the massage. Urahara was just sitting back and watching the whole thing with a wide grin that seemed always there on his face. They all looked like cats going at it. Not in the perverted way I mean actually attacking each other. Urahara looked my way as I just shook my head and started to peal off my shirt to grab a clean one out of my locker. Luckily since Jinta makes my life hell almost every day I carry extra of everything. And then double of everything that I have in my locker. So I got like three sets of clothes.

"Ichigo-Kun will be doing the next patient." We all turned and looked at Urahara. My shirt half on over my shoulders that had my arms out in front of me like I was some zombie going 'Guh...' "What?" We all shouted. _No, no, no, no ! I have to stay by the phone. The- but- NO!_ Panic raising in me and I knew he clearly saw it in my eyes. That and my mouth was half way to the floor and tears were forming in my eyes. And I think the horrified 'What' covered that I didn't want to do it. He only kept that smile on his face while waving his fan near his face to cool off or maybe just try and look cool. He took a breath and stared at the others mysteriously that was slightly dangerous.

"Are you questioning me? Your boss who pays you even when you show up late? And doesn't take away any money from the tardy? Is this how you thank me? " They were all cowering lower and lower like ants under his stare. I swear he should marry Unohana or someone like that. Even when she smiles like that and gives a light lecture it feels like the world would come to the end if you go against her words. Who knew a motherly loving person could be that way. Mmh it's the mother part isn't it? Shivering slightly and his gaze wasn't even on me.

"N-no..." They quietly whispered he smiled widely and snapped his fan shut before looking over at me. "And you Ichigo?" Cowering just slightly under it when Grimmjow came into mind_. Dammit all to hell! _A large scowl imprinted on my face as I mumbled something that wasn't understandable. Sounded something like stupid bake potato. But wasn't. "Fine." Grumbled pulling off my shirt that I was about to put and and threw it inside of the locker. Grabbing my swimming trunks and going into a changing room. Snarling curse words under my breath while changing. I was slightly happy to be out of the damn clothes and very unhappy I wont be the one answering Grimmjow's call. Sighing depressed making my way down the hall to the waiting room that was separated from the main entrance. Sliding open the door looking down at the sheet that Urahara had put into my hands about the patient.

"Jeagerjaques." Slowly said as that name sounded some what familiar. _Where have I heard it before? Mh maybe it's a usual patient..._"Here." My eyes froze on the paper to the voice that sent a tremor through me. Like a robot my head clicked upwards slowly. Feeling my eyes widen to the bright cyan eyes that swirled in slight laughter and lust. Not feeling my mouth drop like some gargoyle statue just staring at him. Grimmjow came forward and chuckled lightly at my open mouth reaction.

"Haven't forgotten me have ya strawberry?" He asked huskily coming closer slowly and inch by inch I felt my heart rate go faster and faster. Finding some brain power to close my mouth and swallow a dry swallow and pulled my eyes up to his once more. "No. Come on back..." He smirked smugly and followed me . Was this a dream? Just some good ass dream ? Or maybe something was teasing me. Did Jinta pull a prank or something? With a police department or something? He was bent on making me miserable wasn't he? To sum it up I didn't really believe what I was seeing. Going on the back sliding one of the changing rooms open he slid in past me brushing his shoulder against mine. Shivering a bit. If he kept doing that I'm going to believe it's him in no time.

"Ya change in here. When your done go out the other door and it will lead to the therapy room you had ..." Looking down at the information sheet and smirked a bit. "demanded for on short notice yesterday." He shrugged giving me a tooth smile that looked very tempting to just go and lick. _I wonder if he still tastes like blue berries._Wondered lightly slowly pushing away from the door and sliding it closed. "See ya soon Ichi." Smiling a bit to the nickname. Sure almost everyone calls me it. But this time when he said it, it made everything just go fuzzy and warm.

"Yep." Leaning against the door letting out a long breath wondering what the fuck is going on with my chest. Sure I was crushing on him but it couldn't be that bad already right? Not able to keep the smile that curled on my lips down. I pushed away from the door and went in the massage therapy room where Matsumoto was with a pout on her face that Shinji also wore. They were already massaging someone. _Damn that was quick. I couldn't have been ogling Grimmjow that long could I ? _Clearing my throat lightly trying not to disturbed the other customers. Going to a table and pulling off a basket of creams, foams, soaps, oils, and towels. Reaching over to the under side of the table and turning a knob that turned on a light spray from above. Hearing a light grumble from behind me.

"You lucky jerk. I wanted him. " Shinji whined under his breath. His customer was just groaning in pleasure to the pressure points Shinji hit with just the right amount of pressure as Matsumoto did. Smiling wider leaning against the table that was bolted to the floor. "I saw him first." Shinji scoffed at my words and glared at me lightly. "So did not. I saw him as soon as he walked through the door." Matsumoto and him at the same time. They gave each other a light glare. Hearing a door open, we all looked towards the noise. Well besides the one who were getting the massage. I clutched the table to keep my knees from failing. He looked even better than last time. Unconsciously licking my bottom lips. His eyes were shining darkly on me not bothering to look at the others. Feeling my eyes narrow to his matching his stare. Shinji looked between us, the smile grew on Grimmjow's lips.

"Hey Ichi what's on the menu?" Was that some sort of joke? Well who cares. Feeling my lips tug upwards more knowing it was almost as wide as Shinji's smile, feeling slightly loose on the screw for the moment. "My favorite dish. Blue berries. " Growled lightly seeing his body twitch for a few moments. Getting wide stares from everyone, including the ones that were laying there. Grimmjow sat down on the foam like padding that is way more comfortable than leather. That and you can stay on it without slipping around because of the water. Also the squishy feeling of it is nice with the soaked in warm water. "Sounds good." He said having me chuckling lightly to the though, the chuckle itself sounded a bit dark.

"You have no idea. Which side do you prefer to start out with today? Front or back?" He laid down on his back answering that rather quickly. "Front. I prefer it if you start at my jaw. It's been really sore lately." Holding a bit of laughter while grabbing some light foams that tasted something like a peach that I haven't had in a while. So it wont be that bad. Or maybe I can just lick off his natural taste? _Mmh. _"Alright." Pushing some of the foam in my hands and started to rub his body with it. Shivering in pleasure to the feel of his smooth skin. Leaning forward nipping at his neck briefly hearing him sigh lightly with one of those 'finally' sighs. _Mine._ It was a quick thought that I didn't disagree with. _Fuck his boyfriend._

"Hey Ichi." Ignoring Shinji and continued molding the foam into his curves almost going giddy when my finger tips dipped down at the towel lightly. Already seeing the slight tent build up on it. Smirking leaning forward biting at the towel lightly that earned a slight hiss from Grimmjow. Looking upwards his eyes were right on me. Then on my eyes. _That's right just look at me._The insane smirk still didn't go down. I wasn't aware of the two other times my name was called by Shinji. Leaning more forward on the table feeling my chest brush against his lightly. Biting his neck hard earning a sharp whine. Licking it lovingly it was a mixture of him and peach. It tasted delightful. The slight taste of blue berries was there. Faded mostly but still there.

Letting my fingers dance along his torso exploring the curves more thoroughly than last time as I worked my lips up his jaw. Noticing the ragged breathing coming from Grimmjow I bit down a bit harder just to leave a light mark that would stay there for a day or two. But hopefully long enough for his boyfriend to see it. Grimmjow moaned once more and then again when I sucked on the spot. Having my fingers dip in the towel pulling it down painfully slow. Feeling his hard hands grab my shoulders I pulled back and smirked at his lightly dusted pink cheeks.

"I told you last time that it wasn't good on my job description." His eyes flashed dangerously at me and slowly let my shoulders go. Torture I hope it was for him. Make him feel how crazy I've been going the past eight days because of him. Lightly playing with a trail of blue hair that started below his belly button and slid my finger tips down pressing down lightly while attacking his jaw. A loud moan came which distracted him for a moment. It came from Shinji's patient and knowing full well what Shinji was doing when I saw Grimmjow blinked and cock up a eyebrow with a smirk growing. _Eyes on me._ Narrowing my eyes and grasping his cock which made him buckle a bit and shoot his gaze back on me. He was almost to his full size.

"Ya lookin' over there makes me think I ain't doin' good." Whispered in a dark mysterious tune that Grimmjow's eyes lowered to. "I ain't used to being in a place like this. Much less others moaning. Your doing great." He pulled up his head and brushed his lips against mine giving a chaste kiss. _No way your getting off that easy._"Grimmjow I'll make it where you wont even be able to hear them." He shivered slightly. Going down attacking all the spots that I found drove him crazy last time. His moans grew louder. I didn't pay attention to anyone else. All sense's were numb and hot.

Dipping my tongue in his navel swirling around a bit pulling the peach foam out. Leaving and biting down on the edges that made him moan once more. His stomach was rather sensitive. My hands pushed the towel further apart. Minding the knots and pulling them loose. Biting the trail line that he started to fidget under me and tremble. Avoiding the proud standing cock and bit around the base sucking every part in. His taste was musk and tasted something like ocean mist. Delightful.

"Mmh." Moaned to it lifting up my eyes that met his almost screwed shut ones. He didn't even twitch or flinch to the loud moan that came from a woman that Renji was working on. We didn't even notice Renji come in. Laughing for a moment before pressing my fingers into his thighs pushing them apart and sliding down watching Grimmjow's eyes screw shut but they popped back open when I slid my tongue up the base of his cock all the way to the tip, licking the pre-cup off. The cyan blue eyes watched me heatedly and moaned deeply when I deep throated him quickly knowing he wasn't that small. Actually rather large.

Moaning to the texture that I wont ever get tired of. Sucking harder pulling up quicker. He gripped the foam cushion like he was going to die. "Fuck this." He hissed and shot up in a sitting positing and pulled me off of his cock and pulled me up his chest like some rag doll. His tongue was in my mouth in a blink of an eye. "Mmh.." Moaned lightly again fighting against his tongue that tasted of blood, like he had been biting down on it for control. Forcefully opening my eyes his were half way open and doing a light heated glare on mine.

_Good keep them there...Grimmjow._

* * *

Yes a cliff hanger! Mwah ha ha! Sorry, sorry haha. Thank you everyone for your reviews!

MewMewMixX3

filianox noctis

Pickle Reviver -hahaha XD

Metallic efekt

Monnette

Totoromo

Driftinglullaby

Also thank you Viv and Bow for being on livestream with me as I typed this out. It was really fun. The next P.O.V. will be Grimmjow's! Lets look forward to it. ^_^ Mmh sexyness. And I wonder how I'll Nnoitra react to all of this. *evil smirk*

Words : 4,376


	4. Family

**~Grimmjow's P.O.V.~**

Feeling Ichigo moaning deeply in to my mouth, those finger tips danced along my abdomen gracefully admiring the work. Damn, this has been what I wanted since we stopped last time. Just to kiss the guy. Don't know what it is that makes him addictive. The way he moans for me. Touches my skin in a praising way, or the way he smiles when he sees me. Maybe it was this intoxicating smell that makes my head feel a bit fuzzy? Don't know what it is, and I can't say I don't care. I can say he's driving me fucking nuts. Sucking in a sharp breath when his fingers slid behind me and dipped down caressing a place Nnoitra didn't even dare touch. Growling slightly to it, feeling a slight twitch of his lips go upwards in our kiss. _Such a tease_. _But it's hot._

His tongue danced with mine for a moment before it mapped out my mouth. Taking that time to explore his torso, brushing a thumb over a perked carmel nipple. Ichigo pressed himself into my touch with a muffled groan. Releasing his lips for a moment, staring at the plump pink lips that waisted no time in coming back biting down on my jaw._ God..._ Moaned having my fingers curl around the edge of his swimming trunks ready to pull them down.

"Ichigo!" _Who the fuck dares to interrupt my much needed to be released tension! I wanna see the fucking bunnies dammit! _Both of our heads snapped over to the crimson haired therapist whom was working on a woman that is currently gaping at us with a crimson blush dusted across her cheeks. "What?" Ichigo snapped , blinking at the berry feeling a grin taking over my face at his tune. Nuzzling his neck lightly before biting down, feeling his hands tighten around my ass. Groaning, biting down harder on the thick neck muscle.

"Ichigo kissing the customer is not allowed." The red head hissed towards us, growling lightly pulling my mouth off of Ichigo's damp skin that tasted like a berry but had the smell of a flower on it. Shooting the red head a glare. "Fuck off red head. I don't care if ya watch or not I'm a fuck berry till he can't walk for a week. You and your damn rules can go to hell and never come back for all I care." They all went into silence. The other massage therapists just froze wide eyed having their gazes glued to us both. Which was slightly comical for the long blond haired guy with bug eyes and his mouth wide open on some guys jelly roll. It was like what the fuck kitty. Giving one last glare to the red head before turning my eyes to the berry who looked like a real strawberry. Even his chest seemed to flush the crimson color. _How cute._

"Berry." Sang out a bit snaking my arms around his waist having him in my lap more. His chocolate lust glazed eyes darkened when meeting my own cyan eyes. Sucking in a quick breath. He sat there, but all that was fine. He was so beautiful. The way water ran down his body, dripping off the tips of his hair while deep sweet eyes stared into mine. His skin flushed. The lights from above make him look brighter in a way. Just shined like the sun kissing someones skin lightly, complimenting every curve of yours. That's what this light did. He looked like silk, something you just wanted to hold on to and feel against your own skin.

"Damn you're beautiful." His head fell down some more, embarrassment clear on his features. Chuckling a bit._ This berry is fucking cute as well as sexy. I'm going to have fun with this. _Pushing Ichigo back on to the moist cushion earning a bit of a yelp. Having my lips drag along with open mouth kisses on his neck. "Whoa, whoa. Not in here! Blue head sorry but this is against rules to - are you listening?" Clearly I'm not. The taste of Ichigo was to mind numbing. Also having him in a tremble was distracting. As well as the muffled grunts, and moans. Not planning to stop till something hard snapped at my head painfully knocking me out of my week old fantasy.

"The fuck? Can't ya see I'm busy?" Snapped turning towards the red head who obviously wanted to die. But when fully looking it wasn't the red head. It was some hat-n-clogs guy with a cane that he had hit me with. Feeling a pulse in my brow, holding the twitch. The man stood there smiling, his eyes shadowed by a green, white striped hat. But even so I can still feel his lowering gaze. The people around us were the least of my concerns at the moment. As for Ichigo, well I think silent freak out would cover it.

"Please don't molest my workers. My, my Ichigo you should know better. Not only is it against the rules but you're also disturbing others." The overly happy tune coming from this man was annoying. I sighed a bit looking down at Ichigo who was thoroughly embarrassed. Can't I have a break? If it's not work it's Nnoitra, if it's not him then it's work again. A never ending cycle and I need to vent! "S-Sorry Urahara-san." Pinching my lips together for a moment, then scowled. Berry moved out from beneath me and left the room with hot feet._ Well hell..._ Glaring up at the creepy ass hat man.

"Fuckin' cock blocker." Hissed out getting off the table that sucked you into it. Snatching the towel off the table and marched out with curses flowing out under my breath. In the room that I had undressed, throwing on my clothes. Now damp I sighed heavily going into thought about earlier today.

**~Earlier~**

Sighing heavily, irritated to the freaking bone due to an annoying as hell boyfriend pacing the flat rambling on about his stupid fuck buddy I now officially named migraine. Because every single time he is talked about, he's talked about for hours. Nothing but a god damned headache. Narrowing my eyes at Nnoitra who grabbed a beer from the fridge with a deep frown implanted onto his features. _How did we end up together again? _Questioned not for the first time. Then remembered how good he was in bed. The sole reason was that. Rolling my eyes for my own stupidity for letting this mess get this far. It would be awesome if we can be friends with just benefits. Oh I think I see a holy light to that thought. Feeling the flowers and glitter forming around me and happy fucking bunnies around me going 'Hallelujah'. Oh yeah...such a heavenly thought. Eh or a fucked up one. Either way it was a pleasant one to me. For the moment that is.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Jerking away from the disturbing floating bunny thoughts, turning my attention back to Nnoitra . _Please no more. _With a slight twitch in my brow as Nnoitra took in a deep breath of air.

"I just said he kicked me out! Him of all people. The bitch practically praises me! Then he goes and kicks me out half naked. At least he said sorry though, apparently his friend was coming over and didn't want to show me off 'n shit. Bull~Shit." Rolling my eyes for the millionth time this morning. Yes morning it isn't even past nine thirty yet. Oh wondering who Migraine really is? Some petite blond named Tesla. Ironically he's missing an eye as well. What am I the only one who think that's funny? Two peas in a pod those two are. Both annoying as fuck.

"Then go over and see for yourself in stead of bitchin' about it." Suggested just to get him to stop fucking talking already. Though I guess it's better than him being in one of his happy insane moods. Getting a look from him, he sat on the love seat in front of me. " 'Cause I thought it would be nice if we hung out once in a damn while. All ye' do is work. And when you do talk it's about your stupid muscle relaxant pill."

"And all you talk about is that blond bitch you fuck so what's your freakin' point?" Snapped having it up to here with his constant bull shit. Should of never hired him to work with me. Before that time it was good. He's laid back and had something to do. Like look for someone who would take him in the dark underworld of this country for some work. The golden days will be missed. Or I could just fire him but that would be a bad idea. I'd never hear the end of it.

"Well you could talk more then about that shit."

"Same to you. If ya like the fucking blond so much why don't you go leech off of him?" Watching the violet eye narrow at me once more, matching my gaze to his. Nnoitra tsked before picking himself up off of the love seat taking the beloved beer he held in hand with it. "Fine I will. So don't expect me back tonight or tomorrow fucking prick. And if ya call I ain't comin' so don't waste your time, crabby asshole." Scoffing to the words now relaxing when the door slammed shut behind him. Finally sweet silence and for two days to. Having a hand grab my ear and rub it slightly.

"Whoosa, whoosa." What? Was forced to take therapy. Apparently I have some anger problems. That and apparently the public really didn't like someone going ape shit destroying their sacred american coffee shop that is called Star Bucks. Don't see what the big deal was it was just a damn coffee place that had ten thousand dollars worth of damage when I was done. I got to admit though, they have great white mocha latte. Grinning at the memory flooding my mind. Looking over at the clock that sat innocently on the wide screen TV revealing ten a.m.

_Berry time. Mmh better wash up before I go though. _

**~Present Time~**

Peering around the corner after exiting the room looking for a certain berry that I hadn't had been close to being done with yet. Ignoring the flutter sensation working it's way up into my chest as I continued down the hall looking around corner, going as far as opening some random doors but couldn't find berry any where. I have to see the berry, I need to see the berry. To set up a date or something. If Nnoitra gets to have a fuck buddy I am gonna have one to or at least someone who doesn't bitch all day long and that I can actually talk to without getting a head ache_ Where the hell is he?_ Irritation started to form.

"I want him, I want him, I want him!" Heard a pleading voice coming from a room that said employee's only then break room under it. Grinning a bit hoping Ichigo was in there. Grasping the handle slowly opening the door, having it cracked I looked in it straining slightly to see in. Not wanting to be noticed right away. If Ichigo wasn't in there I didn't want to be noticed. What met my eyes was nothing I had expected. The long blond haired mail at Ichigo's feet holding his legs with big wide eyed teary expression up towards Ichigo's shocked puzzled face.

"What the hell Shinji let go. I don't care if you freakin' want him. I had eyes on him first." The face eating grin pulled on my lips. Relaxing towards the door having it crack further open to get a better look. The big breasted woman was also in there. Were they already done? Must have day dreamed for a while back there. The blond turned and started to punch the ground lightly, a sob to following the smacking sounds to the floor.

"No you didn't. You so didn't! I saw him as soon as he walked through the doors here. So I call dibs!" Man Ichigo got as much as a ear full that I got a day. How exhausting. Dully thought for a moment holding a 'guh' and a shiver. Now seeing big breasted woman scowl having her arms cross on or well under her chest. "What do you mean? I saw him first. Remember? I pointed him to you!" Ichigo's head landed on the back of his locker while the other two had it out on who saw me first. Amused, Ichigo's brow started to twitch uncontrollably. Pushing the door open a bit more now almost able to slide through. Maybe I could snatch him out without the other two noticing? Yeah it'd work. Right? Nah.

"That's it shut up! He's taken alright. He has a boyfriend!" _That sure isn't stopping you though. Even more with that hickey you left on my neck. I know you did it on purpose._ Taking a moment to admire Ichigo's body, damn so beautiful. Shifting a bit getting a bit uncomfortable in the crotch area.

"How do you know? You lie!" They both yelled in Ichigo's face that went completely dull. _Coming to your rescue._Pushing the door open completely having it go hard enough to hit the wall. Drawing three pairs of eyes to me, Ichigo's went a bit wide. "Grimmjow what are you doing in here? This is employee's only. You were eavesdropping weren't you?" Him ignoring his co-workers glared at me a bit trying to find guilt. But showing nothing but innocence to him.

"Really? Didn't know that. Even with the big bold print on the door before I opened it. Guess it didn't really click till you said something about it." Sarcasm dripping, twitch went his brow again. The woman's brows lifted a bit, she looked over at me than Ichigo. "Grimmjow? He's the one that had you stalking the phone all week?" Ichigo's jaw clenched, the warm brown gaze slid to mine quickly. His cheeks tinted with a red color going darker to a quite chuckle that came up. The blond waved his hands a bit before stopping giving Ichigo a questionable look.

"Wait she doesn't mean the Greek monkey that was gonna call ya today does she?" It was official. The berry wasn't breathing. They took the silence as a yes. The woman squealed loudly and rand behind Ichigo hugging him. Holding a growl that started to quickly form in my chest. " So this is the guy that had you so distracted that you ran into walls half of the time? Aw Ichigo that's so adorable!" The blond named Shinji chuckled now poking Ichigo's ribs. "Don't forget running into walls." Ichigo's gaze never went to mine. A muffled snort like laugh was muffled from me.

Berry was adorable in a way. "Ha ha ha ha!" Actually hearing Ichigo sigh over my bellowing laughter, he face palmed. Half ignoring the slight happiness that came from their words. I was half happy that I wasn't the only one going insane. The other half was confusing so it went ignored. The flutter in my chest was just really confusing. But the feeling was light and happy. Taking a few breaths keeping my eyes off of Ichigo so I wouldn't start another laughing fit. With a long exhale I looked back at Ichigo who seemed like he was about to die of embarrassment.

"That's stupid Greek monkey on steroids to you Blondie. Hey Ichigo ya willing to ditch work today?" The milky eyes finally met mine again, sighing lightly in relief. He wasn't mad about the laughing at him thing. Good, good, good. Those lips moved unsure for a moment , silence filling the room. "Urahara gave me the rest of the day off since I broke the rules. Thanks for that by the way." Letting out another light chuckle moving closer to him. "My pleasure. So how about spending your day with me then?" Ichigo's throat bobbed lightly his friends looking between us. All waiting for the answer.

"Sure, but I got to go some where first." _Go some where? I just want to pound him into the bed and make him forget his name while he screamed mine._Thought not able to hold the complete pout, a small twist quirked on Ichigo's lips. "Fine. Where is it that ya gotta go?" Besides that for the moment where had his friends go? I didn't notice them leave. Wait they were just here. I know they were just here. They were fucking watching us like prey! Apparently they moved quickly like prey as well. Having a fine lined lips, and low dull eyes at the door that was securely closed.

"You'll see. It's not to far from here." The brown eyes sending off signals. I hope it was what I thought it meant. But the damn guy is being so mysterious about this 'place' he needs to go to. Ichigo had his wallet and cell phone. Following him out. Going towards the car, when foot steps stopped behind me, I looked at him. He was just going down a narrow ally path.

"Hey Ichigo where are ya goin? I got a car you know." He only lifted his hand. Blowing out a stressful breath before following him. "Relax. Walkin' is good for you. And quit pouting, the adorable look just doesn't suit your personality. Ya wanna fuck me that bad you got to have patients." _Well at least he knew how I felt about it. _Doing a mental shrug following him silently. Ending up at a place where I least expected to be lead to. A soccer game of teenagers.

"Ichigo!" Turning to the voice seeing a ash brown haired girl running towards us or well Ichigo with a wide grin on her face. She was a good looker and probably would have went for her if I weren't more into guys than girls. But it is still saying something if I found her slightly attractive. Must of been a hell of a looker to the straight guys. If she touched him I would kill her. Plenty of people had touched him enough today already. Just then her arms swung around his shoulders._ I'm killin' her. _Going to yank her off but stopped to Ichigo's smiling face. Damn it.

"Hey Yuzu how is she doing? " Standing there puzzled when being blown off. The both of them turned to the soccer field. "She's doing great! Look she's right there!" The girl named Yuzu said with happiness practically pouring off of her. Easing away a bit. That's a way to happy person. "She's getting really good." Ichigo whispered, the girl nodded now taking notice of me.

"Ichigo who is this?" The girl asked having a finger point my way. Scowling deeper, Ichigo looked over at me and grinned towards the girl. "Yeah Ichigo who is this?" Bit out in a lower tune making the girl smile? _Wait she smiled. Ichigo is surrounded by nutty people._ A bright gleam went in the girls eyes as her hands clasped together.

"Could it be that you actually have a boyfriend!" Oh great I'm glad I don't have to establish that he's mine...even if he says something other wise. Ichigo choked on some spit before sputtering some nonsense that made no sense. " Ah no he's not. This is Grimmjow he's... he's a fri-"

"Soon to be fuck buddy, then during the fucking maybe we can chat it up and stuff become friends, then boyfriend after I kick my worthless, cheating, leeching, current boyfriend to the curb. So in a way yeah I'm his boyfriend. You got a problem with that?" I had a slight urge to get a fishing pole and try to catch a fish from Ichigo's mouth because it had dropped so wide. Yuzu's eyes widened, Ichigo grabbed the girl and covered her ears.

"Ya fuckin' idiot don't say stuff like that to my sister!" _Oh shit_. Laughing a bit nervously having a hand run through some blue locks. "Well that explains a few things." He let go of his uh sister and smacked me on the shoulder. " My sister doesn't need that image in her head dumb ass." Having expected the slight anger from behind hit and insulted I stood there confused. It hadn't come. No anger at all, all that came was a bundle of laughter working it's way up. Smiling a big grabbing his hand that was so soft from the oils and creams that he uses all day. "Sorry." The dark scowl turned softer. "Whatever. Yuzu forget what he just said." The girl giggled a bit.

"Already in deleting process Nii-san." _Hell if she said Nii-san when I first saw her instead of Ichigo I wouldn't have even brought up the whole damn thing. _And that weird feeling that made me want to grab Ichigo for myself. Like he was bait in water out for who ever got it first. Pushing that thought away I grinned having a arm sling around Ichigo's shoulder and pull him closer to my body. "I'm still gonna be his boyfriend so don't delete that part." The girl went into a slight giggle fit, laughing along as Ichigo blew his berry top at me. Staring at him now yelling at Yuzu to delete everything about me from her memory even seeing me. Sighing heavily wiping away a tear. Staring at the scene a frown pulled at my lips. Family. Not a word I was to fond of. But in this case I'd say it's good.

"Kay well tell Karin I came by. I've got to show this business guy how to relax without a massage." Scoffing a bit. "A massage I didn't get...mostly." Added after a quick thought he did get my torso and part of my lower regions till I yanked him away. Oh how I'm regretting that part. The berry's tongue was wicked. Ichigo gave me the look of it was my fault and that I shouldn't be complaining. Guess that it was some what, partly, mostly my fault. But I ain't never saying it out loud!

"Yeah uhu. See you at home Yuzu. Come on I wanna take you some where. It's a distance away but it's nice walking there. Besides we can get something to eat on the way. What?" Shrugging a bit going ahead not really knowing which direction this place he wanted to take me to is. His feet pattering behind me, seeing his shadow next to me. It was silent for a bit, in that bit the thoughts that swirled around my mind had consumed me. Till he spoke. "Hey Grimmjow something on your mind?" Drifting my eyes to him. He waited silently, listening without being asked to listen. Not feeling the light smile that slid up on to my lips. I took a breath wondering if I should really talk about it. After all I didn't really know him. We are both practically strangers to each other. But he did introduce me to his sister. Agh.

"You have a nice looking family. Smiling, happy and shit. All my family does is fight, punch each other, or ignore one another." Adding a curse word so it wouldn't sound to depressing, or mooshy or something. Grumbled a bit kicking a rock on the side of the road trying not to look at him but found it impossible. In the corner of my eye seeing Ichigo look down at the road as well. Damn see now I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Now he's going to pry on it. And I don't like pryer's! Ichigo sighed having his hands shove deep into his black jean pockets. "My family we...are good at hiding pain I guess putting it in a way. We don't like to burden others, even more each other. So we just keep it to ourselves and smile. So don't be fooled by our happy face. Besides I fight with my dad constantly. Ugh...constantly." He repeated with a roll of his eyes. Grinning a bit.

"You're somethin' else ya know that berry?" Ichigo's eyes went to me. Wide and innocent. He cocked up a eye brow I just turned away ignoring it. Maybe we could really be something. Earlier what I said to his sister I meant as a joke. But maybe it can happen. Nah, fuck buddy. Nothing serious. Don't want another Nnoitra case on my hands. Eh.

"Hey over here. Chow time."

* * *

I hate this chapter! It sucks. I didn't think writing Grimm's P.O.V. would be so horrible for me. God I hate this chapter...anyway

Sorry it took me a while - a month or so - to update this story. I just have been finding a hard time to get the motivation to do it. Also my grandfather died, my grandma -one of the people I love the most- has cancer and now how like one month to live. And it's been tough. Sorry if any chapters further ahead get slightly depressing. I'll try to keep it the way it is.

I want to thank everyone for their reviews, you don't know how much it means to me to get them. Thank you so much everyone who has added this story to their favorites or has even read up to this chapter. Thank you.

On a side note it doesn't meant I haven't been writing since I've been on my depressing funk. Oh no,no,no. I've written 78,425 words in the past week ha ha. That was me getting up out of my funk. Anyway thanks for your support and I hope you continue to enjoy this series like I have.

Bai, bai~

Special Thanks to : Totoromo, Pickle Reviver, hehehehehohoProductions0, Driftinglullaby, and Aftonen for taking the time to review ^_^

W O R D S : 4 3 4 3


	5. Vizard's Restaurant

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

"What the fuck is this place?" Grimmjow asked standing besides me staring up at a huge sign that yelled of happiness. Or what some would call 'gay'. It was a heart shaped sign that had neon lights of the rainbow, and in the center was the name, Unicorns. I meant gay as in happy. Not gay as in guys liking guys. But even so it kept all the homophobes away.

"Hey don't diss it before you try it. It has the best American food ever." Watching as his thin blue brows pinched together as he eyed the place a bit suspiciously. His full smooth lips fell into a thin line, holding a sigh cocking up a brow at him. His eyes darted left to right, landing on me for a moment before turning away again.

"How about that place? Let's eat there." Grimmjow suddenly grabbed my arm and started to tug me along to the place where he pointed. I almost felt my soul leaving my body when I saw where he was pulling me too. It was a popular restaurant like club. It had strip dancing, a bar. It is more of a restaurant than anything else. The name of this place is Vizard.

"No, any place but that one!" He looked over at me; his eyes lit up with amusement. Don't get me wrong the food is great there, beyond great. It really is one of the best places to eat at. And the strip teases are good, but I never really pay attention to them, it's just what my friends say when they go there and drool all over the dancers. And the bartenders there are professionals. The service is the best I've ever gotten. It was the perfect place to dine when you just want to relax. There was only one problem with it for me.

The people that worked in it are hell bent on making me miserable, or well I think that is their goal. Every single time I step foot in there they try to hook me up with someone. A regular of theirs, a friend, girlfriend's ex-boyfriend perhaps, and so on. They say they are trying to help me out. But I say otherwise.

"Why not berry? Don't like the food or something?" He asked as I tugged my arm trying to get it out of his steal iron grip that only seemed to get tighter the more I pulled. Suddenly wishing for some horrible karma to fall upon him. I mean what comes around goes around, right? He can't be all that good since he's out with me while having a boyfriend. Even if his boyfriend is cheating on him with his full knowledge. It still counts for something. Am I right?

"No that's not it." The closer we got to the building, the more I wanted to dash off down the street and never return to this block again. Even if my favorite food place was right next to the food place I hated the most. Kind of sensing some irony in that.

"The bar?" Closer and closer I yanked and tugged. He only grinned pulling me further up having me go in front of him. His hands pressed on my back shoving me towards the glossy red door. I felt him press his shoulder onto my spine making me move forward more to the light stinging pain that the action delivered.

"No that's not it either. Damn it let me go. I don't want to eat here." He chuckled, reaching under my arm and grabbed the door handle having it pop open slightly. I felt his lips brush the shell of my ear, his hot breath curling around it, making it tingle before fading completely. Holding a shiver, I looked back at him and attempted to give him my best glare.

"Why not?" Grimmjow's voice had taken a dive from the teasing tone, to a deep sultry voice that had my knees buckling instantly. Feeling his hand that was on my back slide up a bit then down to the hem of the shirt having his fingers dip in slowly. I felt his warm fingers go across my waist with a light feather touch. I felt like he just melted me right then and there.

"The peo-"

"Ichigo!" A voice cheered, _Happy feeling gone._ I inwardly groaned to the voice that met my ears. Grimmjow's head perked up from behind me to see where the voice came from. Following his gaze, our eyes landed on a short blonde girl whom was now flying towards me. It wasn't even a second after the petite woman saw me, had sent a flying kick to my face. Falling out of Grimmjow's grip and fell to the floor with her flip-flop implanted onto my cheek. Anger flared, I grabbed the foot that had been shoved into my face and flung it aside.

"What the hell Hiyori! Do you have to do that every time I come in this place?" Snapped at her, she only crossed her arms and gave me an amused gaze. Her tooth poking out from behind her lips making it look like an over grown tooth. Hiyori, she's Shinji's older sister. Yes older. She wore black converse shoes, dark red jeans with a black polo shirt, and on her hips was a black apron that held a note pad and straws. And her shoulder length hair was pulled up in its normal pigtails on the sides of her head. My numro uno hell bringer when I come here.

"Yes, till you learned how to let loose." Growling a bit forgetting about the Greek monkey for a moment while I dealt with a snaggle-toothed pest.

"Why don't you get it through your head not everyone likes watching dancers strip? I hate shit like that. And you all know it." Snapped at her, I watched her thin blonde brows pull forward and her lips pull down into a deep scowl. Grimmjow looked between us for a moment before looking inside the restaurant some more and started explore the insides of this underworld belly of the Vizard's.

"No one hates strip dancing Ichigo. You're just too tight assed about it. You should try it sometime though, let loose the wild animal within. Or get laid already. It's one or the other you over grown dandelion." Feeling the all-familiar pulse in my brow having a hand press on her head hard making her bend towards the ground. Watching as she fought back with a glare.

"Why don't you go do something actually useful you snaggle-toothed monkey." Snapped at her, quickly letting go of her head. She stumbled forward a bit to the quick release. I moved away from her going to an exploring Grimmjow who looked fascinated with just about everything in the restaurant.

"So why don't you like this place again?" God it was like he was mind blown by this place, please I hope he ends up hating it or something. Maybe I can grab his ear and drag him back to Unicorn? There are strange people there, yes indeed, but the food is great.

"Well-"

"Ichigo!"

"Kill me…" Almost whined out soon feeling like a bulldozer just hit my backside but it was just Mashiro. Mashrio a twenty two-year-old with ADD or ADHD, something like that. Maybe both, who knows. Her fraternal brother Kensei stood at the bar. They really couldn't be more different. She has green hair, he has silver. She has a petite figure, and he's like the amazing hulk. Well compared to Mashiro he is. She's hyper, and he's laid back. The only thing that they seemed to have in common are their brown eyes. Other than that it's like they aren't even related.

"Mashiro let go of me!" Growled out now trying to pry the slim arms off. Did I forget to mention she likes leather? No? Well guess what she likes leather and that stuff is pretty clingy.

"Ichigo I'm so happy you came back!"

"I did not come back I was dragged here!"

"We were starting to wonder if you ever were going to come back!" She continued as if I didn't say anything. Grimmjow looked like he was about to pull up a seat and watch the show. Growling for a moment feeling anger radiating off of me.

"Don't make me call your brother over." Looking down at her and her wide smiling face. Honestly it was like I was dealing with a five year old.

"Oh he's the one who told me to go say hi." That bastard,

"I'll squish your bug collection." Seeing a spark in those honeydew brown eyes. She let go almost immediately. A slight pout formed on her peach plump lips.

"Hiyori is right, you need to dance."

"I wont step foot on that stage." Uttered out under my breath and turned to see Grimmjow actually did find a table and sit at it to watch Mashiro and I 'mingle'. The closer I got to the table, the bigger his grin got.

"So Ichigo, why don't you like this place?" Trying to control my brow that seemed to want to fly off my forehead. I plopped down on the other side of the booth with a heavy sigh to follow,

"Everyones convinced that I'm a tight ass and that I need to get laid or dance on stage. They are quite persistent about it too. One time they pulled me on to stage and tried to start an orgy or some shit."

"It wasn't an sex orgy it was a strip orgy." And who is this next contestant that has come to make my life hell? Lisa! An all the way around perverted twenty five-year-old whose daily horoscope always involves reading smut and trying to shove it into my face saying I don't need to be so shy about it. As if my day needed her to pop up and make things worse. Grimmjow already corrupted my innocent sister, before that I was interrupted during a massage session. To bad I can't rewind time to that moment and just stay in it.

"What do you want Lisa?" She pulled out a pad and a pen,

"What would you like to drink? And here are your menu's." She slid out two menus that were under her arm onto the table.

"Ice tea, sweet, with nothing else in it. Just the tea, and the ice, nothing else. None of those citrus-fuzzy-balls, or smoke-ice, flavored ice in shapes of dicks, or anything like that. Just the tea, and normal ice."

"Alright. And for you, who are you?"

"He's nobody, so just take his order."

"Soon-to-be boyfriend hopefully, but it may not happen since I dragged him here. Nice place too. Can I have the tea but with everything he just named?" She nodded,

"Ichigo likes the back of his ear nipped on-"

"Lisa!" Yelled at her, she hid a devious grin and started off towards the bar,

"How does she know that?" Half tempted too just face plant into this nice red oak table and say fuck it all instead of explaining that to him.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." He leaned on the table towards me, having his eyes narrow a bit. I could see flickers of fire in those perfect blue eyes. It made me shift in the soft pale green booth that is circular. The clear memory of his hands sliding on me coming up into mind, fidgeting some more, he chuckled a bit.

"Yes I do. Come on tell me." Having my arms cross a bit, I gave him my best glare, which was between thin and none right now. I couldn't conjure up a glare with him looking at me like he wants to eat me. How can I be mad at him if he looks at me like that?

"I don't know why I should since you dragged me into one of my personal hells."

"How was I supposed to know that people are coo-coo for you here?" Drinks were set on the table, looking at Grimmjow's which look a bit demented. It was hard to make a drink look demented with just a few edible things. But they made it work. To the dick shaped ice cubes that are multi-flavored, the two blue balls at the bottom releasing a citrus into the drink making it bubble, and the small ice cubes in there that release a edible blue mist. Don't ask me what it's made of, because I don't know. And I never want to know. These people were as experimental as Kisuke with his edible lotions, foams, creams, and oils.

"Did you want to order now?" She asked, her sharp eyes looking between Grimmjow and me. Hopefully she just sticks with the whole 'just a guy' thing. But a certain spark in her eyes told me I shouldn't have such hope. Or better yet no hope at all. All hope is lost.

"I'll have the steak and chicken appetizer." Said having the menu slide back to her. I always ordered the same thing when I came here. Not only is it good, it's also the only thing that doesn't have anything weird done to it.

"I'll have this blue turkey?" She did a light nod and took his menu. Silent as she left he looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

"What the hell did I just order?"

"You didn't look at what it said?"

"It said blue turkey. That's it."

"Its turkey dipped in a sweet blue batter and deep fried in beer." He hummed a light tune and leaned back,

"That sounds good. Hey, so what's up with you and everyone here?"

"We love him that's all." Rose said coming out of no where. His long blonde tresses slid over my shoulder. I felt his chin rest against the crock of my neck and his nose rubbing up against my cheek.

"He's one of us."

"I am not one of you. Far from it."

"You're Shinji's best friend which makes you our best friend."

"Still far from it-"

"Are you Ichigo's fuck buddy? He needs one. So much energy is pent up in him. That and who knows when the last time he had sex, right Ichigo?"

"What the hell?" Snapped and turned. Having my hand press into his face and push back. The other customers looked at us with mild amusement before continuing eating or looking at a dancer. A familiar contagious laughter filled the area we were in. Along with a familiar heat curling around my neck before flaring up towards my cheeks. Steaming a bit when my gaze met a laughing Grimmjow who looked like he was just about to fall out of his seat. God, please help me. Figuring I'd die of embarrassment sooner or later, I was just waiting for the affects to kick in. But with no luck I slumped in the pale green seat trying to will my body to disappear into it. In dire times like this, I wish I had super powers.

"Hey Love look, Ichigo found a fuck buddy." Rose chimed out, I felt all the blood rushing to my cheeks now. Love came to the booth presto. His big afro looking like a microphone or a black bush.

"Oh really, congratulations. So how was it? I heard the hands of a masseuse are better than any feeling in the world when it comes to sex. Especially when those soft moisturized hands grab your-"

"Love shut up!" Squawked at him, Grimmjow was going red in the face from all the laughter I presume. But you know just maybe he's feeling a bit embarrassed about this conversation as well? Even more with people watching us from afar? Looking at him, he clutched his stomach and was laughing with all he got. Yeah, right. No. He seems like he can't give a rats ass about the others watching or how loud he was being. Embarrassment was the last thing on his emotional list.

"What? It's true. I felt Shinji's hands once when we were drunk and it was amazing. I wasn't sure if it was his hands or mouth that was –"

"Love!" Almost lunged out of my seat to stop on his fuzzy head to shut him up. This was a restaurant not a home or something like that where it'd be appropriate to talk about this stuff.

"I wonder how soft your hands are, he says you work more than he does." Lisa said coming out of no where with our order.

"Oh his hands are fucking amazing. He does this little wiggle thing with his pointer-" Grimmjow spoke, they looked like they were just about to pull out their order pads and write it down. But I leaned under the table and grabbed his foot giving it a sharp yank making him slide under the table and fall onto the floor.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Are you serious?" I felt sanity leaving me. Yes there it is. In the form of my innocent child form now being replaced with a pale version of me that looked fucking loony.

"Oh Ichigo when did you get here?" Jerking a bit, I smacked the back of my head on the table but ignored the sharp pain and moved out from under the table and looked up to see Kukaku Shiba. She works the fireworks for the stage and stuff when there is a huge performance. So she works all day.

"K-Kukaku, not to long ago."

"Is this your new squeeze? He has a nice ass, good to see you. So are you fucking him?" She asked having her arms cross over her chest, her gray blue eyes on Grimmjow's ass as he got out from under the table, back to his seat. Is my personal life so dull and horrible that these guys feel the need to try and make it better? Do they honestly think me screwing Grimmjow would make things all better? Do they think I'm in the middle of a weird funk or something that screwing is necessary?

"No I haven't fucked him."

"His boss wouldn't let me fuck him."

"You can fuck him right here if you want."

"Really?" He questioned looking very interested. Like a cat with a string in front of its face. Feeling my own face come into contact with the red oak table, I sighed.

"What did I do to deserve this treatment?"

"You became friends with Shinji." Love explained and gave me a pat on the shoulder as if to give some emotional support.

"So this table sinks into the ground, flips over, and pushes up another seat making it seem like a bed?" Grimmjow bickered with hormonal woman one and hormonal guy two aka Rose and Lisa about the interesting features to their furniture.

"Can I rewind time and take it back?"

"No, and you don't mean that. Remember the time when you and Shinji came here and he put his hand-"

"Yes and never bring that up again." He patted my shoulder again and laughed.

"No need to be embarrassed Ichigo. It's a perfectly normal thing to get a hand job from your best friend."

Just let me die. Please, drop me dead right now. I can't take that blue gaze that's burning into my skull.

"Hey Ichigo, did you know that is lube under the cushion of your seat?" Grimmjow asked, I peered up at him. I blinked and saw cat ears on his head and Lisa behind him attaching a tail to his waist, also something else I wasn't prepared for, Grimmjow missing his shirt that he was wearing. When did that happen?

"Oh and look, there is a vibrator under this seat. This place is awesome."

"Ugh." Smack went my head onto the table again. I can't keep up with these perverted freaks.

* * *

I know it's late. Overly late, very late. Almost seven months late. But you forgive me right? I know I didn't make the deadline. But I fell asleep :| that and I was working outside building up a hill against the house so if we have a flood again (not likely) the water will not go in our basement.

Been really busy, it's almost four a.m. right now. I planned to make this 4,000 words like the rest of the chapters. But I wanted to end it in this 'restaurant. Ha ha, poor Ichigo. :)

Anyway thank you so much for all of your reviews/faves/alerts/etc they mean so much to me. And I hope this chapter is as good as the previous chapters.


End file.
